Years C
Years C is a mod made by Jin Ryuu. It adds time to minecraft in that, your character can age starting out as a child and growing older, it adds a 24 hour clock too the game, and a calendar with 5 day week and 46 day year. Age Age can be confusing because it's easily synonymous with multiple in-game mechanics that group together well and sort together well. To break them down their are 2(so far). The values of both can be seen in the Years GUI =Grow stage= Grow stage refers to what age grouping you fall into. By default you start out as a child when you start playing. Their are four categories, and from youngest to oldest they are, Child, Teenager, Young Adult, and Adult. These groupings have no effect in the current mod UNLESS You install JBR. Growth rate can actually be set in the Character Creation menu. you can choose from any of the four grow stages when creating a character and after word the game will try and give you a fitting age for your growth stage. (though at this point in the game that might be a little glitched more research is required.) Should you install JBR your grow stage will reflect in you size. changing you characters height, width, and view making your view closer to the ground the smaller you are. =Age= The actual stat called age reflects how many in game days old you are. It also effects the grow stage. based on how old you are your grow stage will change. (NOTE: look up exact numbers when change happens) Age can also be altered by the character creator. If you choose yo set your Grow stage at something other than a child, the game will attempt to increase your age stat accordingly. Death and reincarnation IDK what to title this This is a mechanic added by the mod, where if you age stat reach around 100 in game years, their a random chance you can "die". unlike normal min craft death you don't re spawn or actually die. A you've been hit sound plays and your character reverts to being a child and their age is reset. You don't seem to lose anything but you might lose items. (whether all that is true is unclear. as I've only made it happen once, and I was playing angry birds at the time....) Reincarnation Reincarnation is a mechanic to counter act random old age death. When your age Stat gets High enough to activate random old age death the ID card Gui will change. adding a button that asks if you want to reincarnate. You need to have an emerald in your inventory or hot bar to use it, and if you do your age will revert o that your in the child grow stage. As random old age death doesn't seem to make you lose anything it's unknown why you would do this as it accomplishes the same thing (making me think I missed something...) 24 Hour clock The mod adds a Clock that monitors the time of day in game. the system works like a standard clock, their are 24 hours in a day and 60 minutes in an hour. However each minutes lasts roughly one real time second. To monitor this their is an in game item, the Digital Watch. If the item is in your inventory or hot bar it will display what time it is. Either by displaying it in a four digit style (00:00) to the left of the hot bar, or by applying a texture of a watch to your characters arm with the watch displaying the hour. The hot bar numbers are only displayed if whatever item your holding blocks your view of the watch. Calendar The mod adds an in game calendar system. it features days that last 24 hours, 5 day weeks, Months that vary in length, and a 46 day year. The exact day, week, or year can be monitored with the Years GUI. Days Days last 24 hours and can be monitored with the Digital watch. Weeks Weeks last 5 days. Their is a name for each day of the week, 1:Wolfsday 2:Blazeday 3:Witherdaay 4:Ghastday 5:Enderday Months Their are four months. Each lasts a certain amount of days and each has a name. 1: The first month is Redstonary. It consists of 12 days. 2: The first month is Gol'dar. It consists of 13 days. 3: The first month is Diamondar. It consists of 9 days. 4: The first month is Emeraldary. It consists of 12 days. Year The year consists of 46 days. They will be recorded, the value starting at 0 when the server starts and adding one every time a tear passes. Category:Years C Category:Years C Gameplay Mechanic Category:Gameplay Mechanic